Freya's Story
by Arisachan93
Summary: Freya is a 22 year old run away with a dark secret, she's a wolf shifter who grew up in the human world with no knowledge of the Fae, until she meets Dyson and the gang.
1. The Begining

Author's Note: I saw the cover pic and got inspired. This is my first Lost Girl fic, please be nice.

* * *

Early morning light shined into the room and onto my bed through the boards over the window. I'd only been in this abandoned house for two days and I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay, probably only a month or two at the most. Since I was ten I'd been living on my own on the streets and didn't stay in one place too long. Getting up I walked over to my bag and searched for clean close for the day. Settling for a black bra and matching panties, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I stripped out of my pajamas and pulled on the panties and bra. I bounced into my jeans nearly falling over twice and almost giving myself a black eye or two with my huge breasts before getting them all the way on. I rolled on deodorant before I pulled the black t-shirt on over my head making my red hair all static-y. I brush my hair and pull it back in a long braid that reached my waist, yank on a pair of purple socks and my favorite black lace-up boots before slipping on my black leather jacket, grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

A few hours later, walking down the chilly crowded city streets I pick off easy victims "accidently" bumping into them and coming away with their wallets. When I have about 6 wallets I duck into an empty alley and pull out the cash shoving it into my bra and toss the rest into a dumpster. I walk calmly back out onto the street and continue my work. I rip off a few more people before stopping at a diner for something to eat. The waitress is nice and smiles a lot as I order coffee and a bowl of cheddar broccoli soup and she returns quickly with my coffee. I sip the caffeinated perfection slowly and pull out a map of the city I picked up two days ago when I rolled into town trying to decide where to head next as I wait for my soup. I look for places the most stores, people tend to have more cash when they go shopping. I find a few promising streets to visit just before my soup arrives. I eat my soup quickly and quietly, managing to finish most of it since I haven't eaten since yesterday. I flag down the waitress and ask for a cup of coffee to go, I hand her a 10 when she returns and head for the door time to get back to work.

I walk into a group of people walking bumping into both the men in the group snagging their wallets. "Sorry Ma'am." The tall blonde one says looking down into my dark blue eyes and causing me to freeze with the intensity of his hazel gaze. My heart pounds hard in my chest as something strange passes between me and this stranger.

"'S all right," I manage to mumble before forcing myself to walk away as calmly as possible. I make it a few feet before I hear one of the women with them speak up.

"You guys just got pick-pocketed." She said.

"Crap." Both the men and I say at once as I start running as fast as I can. I can hear them running after me but only the blonde is able to get anywhere near me. I dive into an alley jump onto a closed dumpster and over a fence hoping to lose him, but he's right behind me. How can he move this fast?

I turn a corner and run right into a dead end, a wall too high to jump over. "Crap."

"There's nowhere left for you to go, girl, just give up." The blonde deep voice called from behind me. He was right, there was nowhere to go, but there was no way I was giving up. I turned around to face him, taking a deep breath at the same time he did. He suddenly stiffened eyes wide sniffing the air before glaring at me. His eyes turned yellow and his teeth sharpened and got longer as did his nail. I gasped deeply before releasing my own demon, my nails and teeth getting longer and sharper.

"I thought I was the only one." I say as softly as I could around my fangs. The tall man froze his head cocking to the side and his eyes softening slightly.

"Dyson!" Several voices shouted somewhere close by, a few seconds later his friends came running around the corner. They skidded to a stop a foot or two behind him. The man, Dyson, slowly returned to his normal form as did I.

"What's your name, little one?" He asked kindly.

"Freya."


	2. The Dahl and Trick

I stare at Dyson's extended hand, not knowing why I step forward and take it in my own. I trust him and I don't know why, I've never trusted anyone in my life, it feels strange. We stand there staring at each other not moving, our hands still in mid-air close to my chest. I'm mesmerized by his hazel eyes and I can barely breath, my entire body is tingling and my heart is pounding hard again. I guess he feels it to because his eyes are wide again, and something in his scent changed too.

"D-man, what's going on?" His tiny female friend asked. We both snap out of the trance and turn to look at her and his other to friends, I'd forgotten they were there. I know her voice she was the one who called me out.

"Yeah, Dyson, what's up?" The taller, curvier woman in the group asked, looking rather concerned. He turned to look at me and smiled softly.

"This is Freya. She's Fae, a wolf like me." He said in an almost gentle voice.

"I'm what?" I ask confused. "What is a 'Fae'?"

"What? Really? You've never heard of Fae?" The tall woman asks. I shake my head. "Huh, we should take her back to the Dahl and talk to Trick." The tiny girl and the darker skinned man nod in agreement.

"What's the Dahl and who's Trick?" I ask Dyson, a little worried.

"You'll see and don't worry. Come on, little one."

***Lost Girl***

The Dahl turned out to be a bar, more of a tavern really. As Dyson led me by the hand through the room the 20-some patrons all turned to glare at me. I fought the urge to cling to Dyson's arm and he squeezed my hand gently, probably smelling my fear. Up ahead of us the tall woman, Bo Dyson called her, was talking to an old man at the bar. The old man looked up and around Bo and Dyson at me wearing a concerned expression. "I declare sanctuary!" He hollered into the room. "Everyone else, get the hell out!" The crowd grumbled but did as they were told and left . As the last person left the old man came from around the bar to lock the door. I was a little surprised by his tininess, the man's head barely came to my hip and I was only 5'5".

"Freya is it?" He asked when he turned around smiling, I nodded and stepped closer to Dyson at the same time. "My name's Trick. Don't worry you're safe here." Dyson squeezed my hand reassuringly again.

"Trick's an old friend Freya, he's safe." Dyson said softly, I nodded and relaxed a little.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" Trick asked looking at Bo.

"No, she's only talks to Dyson." She said leaning against the bar, pointedly glaring at Dyson's hand that still held mine.

"Play nice, Bo." Trick scolded her before turning back to Dyson and I. "Are you sure she's Fae, Dyson?"

"Very, she's a wolf shifter." Dyson said.

"We all saw the yellow eyes and claws, Trickster." The tiny girl, Kenzi said. Bo and the other man, Hale, nodded.

"Very well then." Trick said before taking a deep breath. "We need to tell the council."


	3. The Council and the Test

Author's Note: This chapter has lots of time gaps and a few things that will be explained later. Also this chapter has some pretty graphic violence, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Everyone in the room started yelling at once. "Oh, hell no!" Bo shouted, bolting up right.

"The council?!" Hale and Kenzi yelped in unison.

"Absolutely not!" Dyson growled stepping in front of me.

"Everyone calm down!" Trick bellowed.

"You know what they'll do to her if we tell them!" Dyson snarled.

"And you know what they'll do to us if we don't." Trick said.

Dyson opened his mouth to say something and started to step forward but I grabbed his arm. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." I said softly looking down at the floor.

***Lost Girl***

Alright this was not the best decision I've ever made. Dyson stayed solidly between the council and I despite Trick's warnings and my objections. The council mostly yelled at Dyson and the others and just glared at me. "We should just dispose of this unknown mutt." A man even taller than Dyson said with a sneer. Dyson snarled loudly, causing three of the guards to step forward.

"No." A woman with long dark hair said firmly. "There may be a use for her yet." A few of the others nodded their agreement. After an ominous statement about some sort of test they disappeared in a puff of white smoke, leaving one of their guards to escort me to some holding area. Anger came off of Dyson in waves, he practically shook with it.

"This way." The guard said, motioning for me to follow him. As I started to follow him so did Dyson. "Only the girl."

"Like hell." He said in a low deadly voice. The guard stepped toward Dyson menacingly.

"Let him be." The dark hair woman reappearing as she spoke. "You clearly know little about wolves, he may go." The guard nodded once before turning around to lead us off.

***Lost Girl***

The holding area was small room with a cot and a single chair. I sat on the cot with my right leg pulled up to my chest and my left foot touching the floor while Dyson paced around the room for half an hour growling. When he finally came to a stop facing the rear wall of the room, he sighed heavily running his hand over his face before turning to me. "I'm sorry you're having to go through this." He said softly, then looking up at the ceiling he added, "I should have just left you alone."

"I was the one who stole your wallet." I said softly looking at the wall opposite me and hugging my leg closer. Dyson moved in front of me, crouched down so we were at eye level and took my hand.

"You didn't know what was going to happen." He said gently running his thumb over my knuckles.

"Neither did you." I breathed. He sighed again but nodded. We stayed like that in silence for a long time. Deciding it was time, I took a deep breath and asked "What's this test?"

***Lost Girl***

My heart pounded in my chest I took the sword off the wall of weapons offered to me. I turned and waited for my test to begin, feeling Dyson watching me from across the room. The clanking of a metal door drew my eyes to the upper left corner of the room. A giant beast with black fur and claws almost as long as I am tall appeared snarling loudly.

Pushing back the raising fear, I lifted the sword ready to fight. The beast charged across the room at me. I waited for the right moment before jumping into the air over the beast's head and slicing into its neck with the sword sending blood fling. I landed and spun around swinging the sword and landing a blow to it's side as it turned to attack again causing it to howl loudly in pain. It swiped out at me catching my left upper arm tearing through my jacket and into my flesh as I jumped to the side. I bit back the hiss of pain swinging the sword and slicing deeply into the beast's chest. It stumbled back and I charged forward, aiming for the sound of it's heart I stabbed into it's chest striking true. The beast slumped onto the floor dead, the annoying crowd of on-lookers cheered.

I stumbled back panting, leaving the sword buried in the chest of the beast. I shrugged off my ruined jacket and tossed it away, my arm screaming in pain at the movement and blood running down my arm and dripping off my fingers. The clank of another door sent me darting to the wall of weapons, I grabbed a spear and took a fighting stance. This beast was even bigger than the last, it's head almost touched the ceiling. It was some type of reptile or snake-thing, I couldn't tell. It swung it's tail knocking my across the room and into a wall the spear fling in the other direction. Scrambling to my feet I tried to dodge the next blow and failed, it's claws slicing into my chest knocking me back over. I crawled trying to get away, it caught me by the right leg with it's claws ripping into the flesh. Yelping I kicked it off with my left leg. I had no other choice but to shift.

My close tore away as my body twisted and changed. Growling my red wolf stood tall, slightly bigger than most wolves. Jumping into the air I latched onto it's throat biting down as hard as I could. It hissed and flailed trying to knock me off but I held on. Finally with a mighty pull, I tore it's throat free and it collapsed forward.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 4 coming soon, in Dyson's POV.


	4. Dyson

**Dyson's POV**

My heart almost stopped when the lizard fell forward on top of Freya, pining her to the ground. I ran across the room to where they fell and shoved it off of her, revealing that she had changed back to her human form. Dropping to my knees I pulled her up and onto my lap. "Freya?" I breathed softly, her eyes opened and she smiled up at me.

"Did I pass?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Yeah." I chuckled. I could hear the click of Kenzi's heels approaching us. I turned my head to see her walking up with a blanket folded in her arms and I remembered Freya was naked, her clothes shredded when she shifted. I blushed slightly.

"Here," She said when she reached us and knelt, "I keep this in the car for when Dyson shifts." She helped Freya wrap the blanket around herself.

"Thank you." Freya said softly. I helped her try to stand but she couldn't put weight on her right leg so she ended up hanging onto me as the council approached, Kenzi backing away.

"Have you made your decision, Freya?" Moira, the tall dark haired council woman, asked. I had explained the factions of the Fae to Freya last night, Light and Dark, but I had no idea what she would choose.

"Yes," She said and looked up at me, "Light." I smiled brightly at her.

"Very well." Moira said with an approving smile.

***Lost Girl***

Lauren had insisted that she needed look at Freya's wounds and I agreed. Freya sat on one of the lab tables with my leather jacket wrapped around her shoulders and I stood next to her leaning against the wall. Lauren was sewing up the scratches on Freya's leg. "This one could have been a whole lot worse." Lauren said.

"Yeah that was damn good fighting." Bo said from the corner behind Lauren. "Where'd you learn that?" I growled, I didn't like her accusatory tone. "What? We know nothing about this girl and you don't expect me to ask a few questions?"

"Wolves fight instinctively, Bo, you know that." I snapped at her, Freya's hand grabbed mine calming me down.

"It's alright, Dyson." Freya said softly. "I've been alone for a long time, Bo, I had to learn how to take care of myself." It was the first time she had spoken directly to anyone but me, it was a little surprising.

"Right, sorry." Bo said looking down at the floor, her expression sad. I settled back against the wall satisfied that Bo had backed down.

Lauren finished bandaging Freya's leg and moved on to her arm. The scent of the antiseptic Lauren used to clean the wound stung my nose, Freya also wrinkled her nose at the smell. The girl had a surprisingly high tolerance for pain, looking at her face you couldn't tell that she gotten her ass kick pretty bad and was now getting stitches. Earlier she had turned down the local anesthetics Lauren offered her and she would probably do the same with pain killers. She was stronger than I had expected, she was so shy and her human form was so small but she was so tough and her wolf form was gigantic (a sear sign of her power), I was awe-struck. Freya was nothing short of incredible, but there were two things that bothered me. The first was that we had no idea where she came from or who she was. The second was that her blood smelled a whole lot like Trick's. I was going to get to the bottom of it, later. At this moment I was focused on Freya getting patched up and home safe.

The gashes in Freya's arm were pretty deep, Lauren had to sew layers of muscle back together before she could sew the skin up. "You're going to need to keep this arm in a sling until it's fully healed." Lauren said as she bandaged it up. Freya nodded. "Now, for that chest wound."

***Lost Girl***

We left the lab after Lauren gave Freya instructions for cleaning and bandaging the wounds, she also said that Freya shouldn't be alone until she's healed. The ride to Freya's place was silent, but not uncomfortably so. She was mostly unconscious, drifting in and out of sleep with her head resting on my shoulder she was too tired to stay completely awake. The scratchy fabric of the scrubs Lauren had given her rubbed against my arm as she breathed driving me a little nuts, she must be miserable in them. As I pulled up to the address Freya had given me I wondered how she had survived if she had been leaving in places like this most of her life. The house was practically falling apart, there were several places that had been boarded over and there was a tarp nailed to part of the roof.

I lifted Freya out of the truck into my arms and grabbed her bag off the seat. She buried her face in my neck and wrapped her right arm around my shoulder. It was strange how comfortable I was with her already it didn't bother me at all but even Kenzi, little weak human Kenzi, couldn't get near my neck. I kicked the truck door shut and walked up the pathway to the front door of the house. I was surprised to find that the door was actually locked, could actually lock. "The keys are in the outer pocket of my bag." Freya said softly, her lips brushing against my neck. She tried to hop down out of my arms but I stopped her.

"You're fine." I said, waiting for her to relax before shifting her weight completely onto my left arm with her bag in that hand. I pulled open the snap on the pocket revealing the keys and an inhaler, I grabbed the keys and unlock the five locks on the door and pushed it open. The inside of the house was nicer than I expected and completely intact.


End file.
